1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floating fastener mounting technology and more particularly, to a floating fastener mounting structure, wherein the floating fastener is fastened to the metal panel member in a direction from the top side toward the bottom side, enabling the bottom mounting portion of the mounting socket of the floating fastener to be affixed to the mounting through hole of the metal panel member through a stamping process; the locking member that is inserted through the mounting socket for locking the metal panel member to an external metal panel member has an elastic cushion member mounted at the bottom side of the expanded locking end tip for protection, avoiding the locking member from damaging the surface of the metal panel member during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
When joining metal panel members, fastening devices respectively formed of a lock screw, a rotary knob and a washer may be used. During application, the lock screw, rotary knob and washer of each fastening device are assembled and then mounted at a first metal panel member. When fastening the first metal panel member to a second metal panel member, rotate the rotary knob of each fastening device to drive the respective lock screw into a respective mounting screw hole at the second metal panel member, and then use a hand tool to fasten tight the lock screw. This multiple metal panel member fastening method can be used in a machine tool or other situations where multiple metal panel members are to be fastened in a stack. In a machine tool, the location where metal panel members are fastened together may be at the power drive or speed-adjustment unit inside the housing. The lock screws of the fastening devices may fall from the metal panel members and missed easily due to user's negligence during a metal panel member dismounting procedure for the performance of a repair or speed adjustment operation, affecting further re-installation operation.
In order to eliminate the aforesaid problem, floating fasteners formed of a cap member, a locking screw, a spring member and a mounting socket are created. In application, the mounting socket is affixed to a metal panel member; the locking screw is inserted through the mounting socket; the spring member is mounted around the locking screw and stopped between the head of the locking screw and an inside wall of the mounting socket; the cap member is affixed to the head of the locking member and axially slidably coupled to the mounting socket. For example, FIG. 11 illustrates a floating fastener according to the prior art. According to this design, the floating fastener comprises a mounting socket A comprising a center opening A0, an annular locating flange A1 extending around the periphery thereof near the bottom, a mounting portion A11 located at the bottom side of the annular locating flange A1, a raised annular portion A2 extending around the periphery thereof near the top, an inside annular stop flange A01 suspending in the center opening A0 near the top, a locking member B comprising a shank B1 inserted through the center opening A0 of the mounting socket A, a locking tip B13, a connecting portion B12 connected between the bottom end of the shank B1 and the locking tip B13, a head B2 located at the opposing top end of the shank B1 and a mounting flange B21 extending around the periphery of the head B2 and stoppable above the mounting socket A, a spring member B11 mounted around the shank B1 with the opposite top and bottom ends thereof respectively stopped against the inside annular stop flange A01 of the mounting socket A, and a cap member C affixed to the mounting flange B21 of the locking member B and slidably coupled to the mounting socket A. The cap member C comprises an accommodation chamber C0 for receiving an upper part of the mounting socket A around the raised annular portion A2, a mounting groove C01 located in a top side inside the accommodation chamber C0 and engaged with the mounting flange B21 of the locking member B, an inner bearing flange C1 inwardly curved from a bottom end thereof around the accommodation chamber C0 and suspending around the periphery of the mounting socket A below the raised annular portion A2 and stoppable below the raised annular portion A2 to prohibit the cap member C from falling out of the mounting socket A. Thus, the locking member B is movable with the cap member C relative to the mounting socket A to carry the locking tip B13 in and out of the mounting socket A for locking a first metal panel member to which the mounting socket A is affixed to a second metal panel member, or unlocking the first metal panel member from the second metal panel member. When pushing the locking tip B13 out of the mounting socket A for locking the first metal panel member to the second metal panel member, the locking tip B13 can touch and rub against the surface of the second metal panel member, damaging the surface of the second metal panel member. Accidental impact between the locking tip B13 and the second metal panel member can cause deviation of the locking tip B13. When this problem occurs, the locking tip B13 will not be able to be accurately and smoothly inserted into the mounting through hole of the second metal panel member.
Further, according to the aforesaid prior art design, the cap member C is fastened to the locking member B around the head B2, increasing the width and thickness of the head B2 and complicating the machining of the locking member B. Further, prior to fastening the mounting flange B21 of the locking member B to the mounting groove C01 the cap member C, the shank B1 of the locking member B must be inserted through the center opening A0 of the mounting socket A to keep the head B2 of the locking member B above the mounting socket A, complicating the mounting operation and wasting much labor and time. Further, the cap member C is capped around the top of the mounting socket A with the inner bearing flange C1 kept apart from the periphery of the mounting socket A and stoppable below the raised annular portion A2. Thus, the cap member C must have a certain length size, complicating the fabrication.
Therefore, there is a strong demand for a floating fastener mounting structure that prevents accidental impact between the locking tip of the locking member and the metal panel member to cause a surface damage, and facilitates mounting between the head of the locking member and the cap member.